Constelaciones de otoño
by schezar
Summary: Eren se enamoro de Levi desde la primera vez que lo vio en la universidad ¿Levi aceptara a Eren? Riren/Eruri/Ereri/algo de occ/Au moderno. Oneshot que participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0".


Oneshot que participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0".

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama porque si fueran míos el Riren o el Ereri sería real.

 **Advertencias:** escenas fuertes y palabras altisonantes.

 **Notas:** notas al final.

* * *

\- Eres muy lindo – fue lo único que pudo decir al estar frente a tan hermoso espécimen sonrojándose enormemente y agradeció que la iluminación no fuera tan buena en ese momento, inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, tenía que empezar a conectar su cerebro con su lengua, aunque su cerebro también pensaba que era el chico más lindo del lugar.

\- ¿Perdón? – enarco una ceja y miro al chico de pies a cabeza, _no está tan mal_ pensó.

\- Vamos Levi, no me digas que ya te dieron tan duro hasta por los oídos que hasta quedaste sordo – soltó una carcajada.

\- Tsk, maldita cuatro ojos ve a que te den – al momento de terminar la frase le dio una patada en la espinilla, Hanji solo se brincó un poco por el dolor pero eso no evito que siguiera riendo.

\- Oye niño, dime exactamente ¿qué parte de este pequeño enano gruñón te parece linda? – volvió a reír como loca llamando la atención de varias miradas de los ahí presentes.

\- Que te calles de una maldita vez he dicho y ve por más bebida – ordeno el pelinegro.

\- Yo, desde la primera vez que lo vi en la universidad – tomo aire por lo que estaba a punto de decir – a mí siempre me ha parecido muy lindo, pero como es mi superior no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, así que al verlo hoy no pude resistirme – su sonrojo se incrementaba cada vez más que ya era visible, ellos no sabían si era a causa de la confesión o que ya estaba bastante ebrio, Hanji no dejaba de reír causando más enojo a Levi.

\- Eren ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – detrás del castaño apareció una pelinegra con rasgos asiáticos que rápidamente sujeto el brazo del chico.

\- Mikasa, yo – empezó a tartamudear – solo quería hablar un momento con Levi.

\- Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya, estas muy ebrio – volteo a ver con una mirada asesina a Levi y Hanji que había parado de reír – lamento los problemas que les haya causado.

\- No te preocupes, deberías cuidarlo mejor – sonrió la chica de lentes – te lo podrían robar – se mordió el labio haciendo una mueca un poco coqueta.

\- Oi mocoso – Eren alzó la mirada al escuchar esa voz que tanto le gustaba.

\- Sabe mi nombre – le dijo emocionado a Mikasa que se enojo aun más, Hanji soltó una enorme carcajada y a Levi le pareció muy tonto.

\- Te llamas Eren, no mocoso – frunció el ceño la asiática dispuesta a llevárselo.

\- ¿Quieres bailar un rato? – espera ¿Qué? El chico más lindo de la escuela, esa estrella inalcanzable en el enorme firmamento me está invitando a bailar, se sentía mareado, tal vez era solo su imaginación.

\- Oye Levi, no deberías hacer eso – le reprendió su amiga que cambio rápidamente su rostro de divertido a serio.

\- ¿Por qué no? Esta podría ser mi buena obra del día, dijo que le gusto y a mí no me disgusta él – sonrió bajo, una leve sonrisa, pero le hacía ver más sexy ante los ojos de Eren - ¿Entonces qué mocoso? ¿Bailamos o ya te vas con tu mami? – dijo sarcásticamente.

\- No, ya nos vamos – contesto rápidamente Mikasa.

\- Si, bailemos – sonrió felizmente Eren.

\- Pero ya debemos ir…

\- No eres mi madre Mikasa, si quieres irte vete con Armin ya me tienes harto – se soltó del agarre y fue hacia Levi.

\- Vaya, al parecer el cachorrito saco los colmillos de lobo – bufo Hanji. Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba sola, la asiática iba hecha una furia a quién sabe dónde y su amigo se había adentrado a la pista de baile con aquel mocoso, ella solo esperaba que no apareciera Erwin y se armara otro alboroto, porque sabía perfectamente que el rubio era muy celoso y también sabía que Levi era muy puta – bueno, allá ellos – suspiro y se fue a buscar a Moblit para que le comprara un trago.

En medio de la pista de baile Eren y Levi estaban bailando, ambos se encontraban un poco borrachos, eso fue lo que le dio valor al castaño para confesarse y el pelinegro simplemente aprovechaba la situación. Conforme pasaban las canciones el más bajo se desinhibía, los roces entre sus cuerpos eran cada vez más frecuentes, no se percataron desde cuando se estaban besando apasionadamente en medio de la pista de baile, Eren de repente sintió algo duro restregarse contra sus muslos, todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Levi lo estaba abrazando desde atrás mientras él movía el trasero para mantener la fricción contra el miembro de Levi. Las hábiles manos del mayor se deslizaron debajo de la camisa del menor hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones pellizcándolo y sacándole un leve gemido.

\- ¿Quieres ir a mi departamento? – susurro al oído de Eren mientras lamia su cuello.

No necesito respuesta. Ambos subieron al deportivo de Levi, y entre besos se fueron a su destino. Hanji solo negó con la cabeza al verlos marcharse.

Al llegar al departamento los besos se hicieron presentes y la ropa comenzó a estorbar. Esta era la primera vez de Eren, el chico era virgen en todos los sentidos, incluso su primer beso había sido con Levi hace unas horas en el antro. No lo hacía mal, era un poco torpe, pero pareciera que sus labios habían sido hechos el uno para el otro. Levi lo cubrió de besos por todo el cuerpo, sacándole varios gemidos, Eren confeso que era su primera vez cosa que sorprendió al pelinegro. Algo en esos hermosos ojos verdes le dijo que no debía ser duro con el chico virgen, así que lo preparo correctamente y lo penetro hasta que ya estaba completamente dilatado. Todo rastro de alcohol desapareció del cuerpo de Eren al sentir ese enorme miembro atravesarle, creía que se partiría en dos, el mayor lo entendió así que no comenzó de inmediato con las embestidas, en vez de eso repartió caricias por todo ese hermoso cuerpo moreno y comenzó a besarle el cuello, la boca, jugar con sus tetillas. Cuando por fin el chico se mostraba más relajado empezó con el vaivén sacándole varios gemidos de placer. Ambos estaban gimiendo como locos hasta que llegaron al clímax con un dulce beso. Esa última acción quedo grabada en el corazón del castaño. Todo fue tan placentero, tan apasionado que ambos quedaron dormidos abrazados.

Llego el amanecer, los tenues rayos de luz atravesaron la ventana y Levi sentía su cuerpo pesado, como que algo lo estaba aplastando. Debía mantener cerradas esa malditas cortinas de mierda pensó. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y entonces recordó todo lo que hizo la noche anterior y como no hacerlo si justo enfrente tenía al chico con el que había follado tan rico hace unas horas.

\- Mierda – volteo a ver el reloj que se encontraba en el buro junto a la cama – oi mocoso, ya es de día levántate – como pudo salió del abrazo.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto frotándose los ojos y cuando los abrió lo primero que vio lo dejo embobado y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al recordar la noche anterior.

\- Es hora de que te marches – dijo mientras se ponía un bóxer y le daba la ropa al castaño.

\- Buenos días Levi – abrazo al pelinegro.

\- Tsk, ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? Ya vístete para que te vayas.

\- ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? – hizo un puchero muy tierno, aunque Levi no lo admitiría y menos en este momento.

\- Mi novio vendrá por mí, así que te tienes que ir antes de que llegue – su rostro permanecía neutral, no mostro ninguna emoción al decir eso.

\- Espera ¿tienes novio? Creí que tu y yo este… – comenzó a jugar nervioso con sus manos.

\- Sabes, lo de ayer fue genial – hizo una pausa – pero solo fue eso, si quieres lo podemos repetir otro día – Levi nunca repetía con la misma persona, pero ese chico tenía algo que no se explicaba que era – ahora ya te tienes que ir – puso su número de celular en los bolsillos del pantalón de Eren. En cuanto el menor termino de vestirse lo saco del departamento.

Eren iba saliendo de ese enorme edificio cuando vio llegar a uno de sus profesores, Erwin Smith ¿Qué haría su profesor ahí a esas horas? La curiosidad le gano y lo siguió hasta la puerta que pertenecía a Levi. Cuando el rubio entro, el castaño se acerco para intentar escuchar y por la conversación que tenían descubrió que el novio de Levi era el profesor Smith, quien a su vez era un hombre casado.

.

.

.

\- ¿Eren dónde estuviste? Te busque anoche y ya no pude encontrarte – preguntó Mikasa preocupada.

\- Por ahí – fue la única respuesta que dio y se dirigió a su habitación.

Los días pasaban y Eren seguía decaído, Armin y Mikasa se preocupaban por él. Eren le contó lo que le había pasado a Armin, más que nada para que su amigo le ayudara y además no tenía nadie más a quien decirle, si le decía a su hermana seguro mataría a Levi. Después de tanto hablar llegaron a la conclusión de que lo único que podía hacer era hablar con Levi y decirle sus sentimientos.

Cuando fue a hablar con Levi llegaron a un acuerdo, serían amantes. Al pelinegro le había gustado mucho el castaño, y el castaño estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, así que acepto, cualquier cosa con tal de estar al lado del chico que amaba.

Eren iba todas las noches al departamento de Levi, tenían largas sesiones de sexo, muchos besos y abrazos, en las mañanas se tenía que ir temprano. Para el castaño esta situación era como si fueran novios y no amantes, se miraban todos los días, tenían intimidad y sobre todo dormían juntos, incluso algunas veces pudo desayunar junto al mayor; él era realmente feliz.

Un día en la universidad se le hizo realmente tarde estudiando en la biblioteca para unos exámenes, el otoño era presente, por lo cual los anocheceres llegaban más temprano, varias aulas se encontraban vacías incluso con las luces apagadas. Al pasar por un salón un ruido llamo su atención, fue sigilosamente a ver qué pasaba creyendo que tal vez era un ladrón, o peor aún, un fantasma. Cuando llego pudo escuchar unos gemidos y un _"me encantas Levi"_ se asomo lentamente por la puerta y pudo ver como el profesor Smith embestía frenéticamente al chico que tanto amaba, su corazón se rompió con cada embestida que el pelinegro recibía – en ese momento hubiera preferido encontrarse con un fantasma antes que con esto – ellos estaban tan concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo que no se percataron que alguien los estaba observando.

Eren estaba a punto de irse cuando noto que su pantalón le apretaba un poco en la entrepierna y se dio cuenta que tenía una enorme erección. Como no tenía nada que perder comenzó a masturbarse viendo la erótica escena, los tres se corrieron al mismo tiempo. Después de eso salió rápidamente de ahí para no ser descubierto.

Ese día Levi le cancelo, cosa que lo hizo sentirse frustrado. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había visto y en lo que había hecho, se imagino que era él quien embestía ese hermoso cuerpo y volvió a masturbarse pensando en eso.

.

.

.

\- ¿Hanji, quieres venir a mi departamento?

\- ¿Qué? Creí que solo te gustaba hacerlo con chicos – comenzó a reírse.

\- Quiero que me des tu opinión de algo importante y solo en ti puedo confiar – dijo de manera calmada.

\- Espera ¿Qué dijiste? – le toco la frente para cerciorarse de que no tuviera calentura – ¿estás enfermo? Tú nunca me invitas a tu departamento, y además diciendo cosas como confiar en mí ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi enano amigo?

\- Tsk, ¿me ayudaras o no? – su amiga acepto y se fueron a su departamento.

\- ¿Qué te está molestando pequeñín?

\- Bueno, estoy confundido – algo debe estar realmente mal con él si no se enoja porque le diga enano, pensó la chica – creo que me enamoré – eso captó totalmente la atención de Hanji.

\- Levi, ya hemos hablado de esto, sabes perfectamente que está casado y que no se puede divorciar y aun así tú lo aceptaste.

\- No hablo de Erwin, sino de aquel mocoso del otro día.

\- ¿De ese lindo cachorrito? ¿y cuál es el problema?

\- Que estoy enamorado de los dos, Erwin es un hombre maduro con experiencia y eren es un niño encantador, no sé qué hacer.

\- Tal vez es momento de que te olvides de Erwin y te des una oportunidad con Eren.

Eso que le acababa de decir su amiga lo dejo pensando, tal vez si era momento de darle una oportunidad a ese estúpido mocoso.

.

.

.

Levi tenía mucho que pensar, por lo que llevaba varios días evitando a Eren y Erwin. El primero se encontraba muy ansioso, necesitaba saber que pasaba y como ambos eran de diferentes carreras hacia mas difícil el poder verlo. A quien logro ver era a esa rara estudiante de psicología y gran amiga de Levi.

\- Hanji ¿podríamos hablar un momento? – la chica volteo a verle y con una gran sonrisa asintió – vamos a comprar algo de beber ¿quieres? Yo invito – fueron a una cafetería cercana que se encontraba un poco vacía, Eren pensó sería perfecto para hablar sin que nadie más los escuchara o los interrumpiera.

\- ¿Y bien, de qué querías hablar? – dio un sorbo a su latte.

\- Bueno, es que Levi me ha estado evitando y yo… – hizo una pausa – necesito saber de él, me gusta mucho.

\- Eso es muy bueno – quedo pensativa – él es una persona algo extraña, siempre ha sido muy difícil expresar sus sentimientos. Te diré algo, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás – le guiño un ojo al menor, quien solo asintió con la cabeza – él se encuentra confundido, al parecer has logrado obtener su atención, y créeme que eso es algo muy difícil para cualquier persona – dio otro sorbo a su café – pero ahora hay un problema.

\- ¿Cuál? – estaba desesperado y quería respuestas.

\- Bueno, sabes la verdad es que me caes muy bien y quisiera que tú te quedes con Levi, pero ammm – se quedo pensativa, lo que hiso que Eren pensara que era algo malo – a él le gustan los chicos altos – punto para Eren – delgados y atléticos – otro punto para Eren – pero tienes cara de ser el de abajo – la chica soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – recordó cuando vio a Levi y Erwin juntos en aquel salón oscuro.

\- Pues a Levi le gusta ser el de abajo, o sea le gusta que le den duro contra el muro – hizo una pausa – le gusta seducir chicos y si los domina, que él sea el de arriba, entonces pierde el gusto por esa persona – un muy gran punto menos para Eren – por eso cuando me entere de que te había seguido viendo después de la otra noche pude ver una esperanza en ti, pero el problema es que tienes que ser más dominante, debes recuperar el terreno perdido y ser el de arriba, sino no funcionara.

\- Un momento ¿tengo cara de ser el de abajo? – reaccionó tarde.

\- Concéntrate en lo importante – le dio una mirada cómplice mientras sorbía su café.

Genial, esa platica con Hanji había sido bastante extraña ¿pero qué tal si era cierto?

.

.

.

Días después Levi por fin logro tomar una decisión, pensó que ya era el momento apropiado para hacerla saber. Primero llamo a Erwin y le pidió que fuera a su departamento.

Erwin por su parte no era ningún tonto y sabía perfectamente que su adorado gatito arisco había encontrado a alguien más y no se trataba de una de sus tantas aventuras como siempre, pero no se lo cedería a nadie sin dar pelea. Gran fue su sorpresa al ver a un mocoso de la universidad merodeando nervioso cerca del departamento de Levi. Así que es él, pensó. Era uno de sus estudiantes y lo conocía perfectamente ya que la primera vez que lo vio le había parecido un chico muy guapo.

Llego al departamento, no necesitaba tocar ya que él tenía llave del lugar. Al entrar hiso ademan de cerrar la puerta, pero realmente la dejo abierta.

Comenzaron a hablar, Levi le dijo que ya no se verían más, que hasta ahí llegarían, Erwin insistió mucho en que no terminaran la relación, pero el pelinegro fue firme en su decisión. Entonces el rubio insistió en una última noche juntos, idea que también fue denegada.

Cuando el menor fue por algo a la cocina Erwin logro ponerle una droga sin que se diera cuenta en el té que estaba bebiendo. Siguieron conversando un poco más pero la droga comenzó a hacer efecto, cuando quedo totalmente dormido el rubio aprovecho para llevarlo hasta su habitación, le quito los pantalones, desabrocho su camisa y esposo sus manos, Levi quedo dormido en la cama. Agarro el celular de Levi y busco en sus contactos, nada, no había nadie guardado con el nombre de Eren Jaeger, pero un contacto en particular llamo su atención "mocoso", abrió la conversación que habían tenido y Eureka, había encontrado lo que buscaba.

" _ven a mi departamento, necesitamos hablar_

 _Levi"_

Eren subió las escaleras corriendo, no había visto salir al rubio así que tal vez algo estaría pasando, al llegar a la puerta del pelinegro noto que esta se encontraba abierta, al entrar no había nadie, siguió hacia la habitación, conocía perfectamente el camino, la puerta de la habitación también se encontraba abierta. Al entrar pudo ver a Levi, su Levi se encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados y detrás de él se encontraba aquel hombre rubio abrazando el cuerpo semidesnudo del chico que amaba ¿Qué clase de maldita broma era esta? ¿Acaso querían burlarse de él? Es lo primero que pensó el castaño.

\- Oh, Eren no tardaste mucho en llegar – dijo con sarcasmo – ¿No es hermoso? – acaricio lentamente la mejilla del pelinegro y paso su lengua por su cuello.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – intento acercarse.

\- Sabes Eren, Levi me cito aquí para hablar conmigo – hizo una pausa – dice que quiere terminar conmigo ¿puedes creerlo? Después de todos estos años juntos quiere terminar ¿y todo por qué? Si, así es, todo por un estúpido mocoso como tú – en cuanto escucho esto el corazón del castaño comenzó a latir fuertemente.

\- Yo no soy ningún mocoso, ¿y qué demonios es lo que le estás haciendo a Levi? – gruño furioso con el ceño fruncido.

\- Bueno, veras… como ya no lo volveré a ver tengo que enseñarte bien lo que le gusta, es un pervertido ¿lo sabes? –una leve sonrisa se apareció en su rostro – le gusta que le muerdan las tetillas, eso lo excita mucho – en ese momento estaba recobrando la conciencia el pelinegro – le encanta que le besen el cuello.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

\- Levi, deberías agradecerme, le enseñare a este mocoso como complacerte – al decirle eso con una mano le tapo la boca y con la otra acaricio su enorme erección, la droga que le había dado no solo lo había dormido, sino que también actuaba como un fuerte afrodisiaco – acércate Eren ¿lo deseas no? – Levi soltó un leve gemido, la situación era extraña y por alguna razón Eren estaba obedeciendo lo que le estaba diciendo Erwin.

\- Eren no, detente – intento detenerlo, pero no podía, tenía las manos atadas y Eren comenzó a besarlo, la verdad se sentía muy bien, ya que el castaño le gustaba demasiado y además esa maldita droga.

Eren se dejo llevar por el deseo, Levi gemía de placer y Erwin no tardo en participar. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta Levi estaba sentado en Erwin mientras este le penetraba con fuerza, y Eren le practicaba un oral. Esas sensaciones eran agradables, se sentía bien tampoco iba a negarlo, la situación era extraña, pero excitante para los tres. Las cosas se calentaron y Erwin animo al castaño a que penetrara a Levi, y así lo hizo, Levi grito de dolor y placer, no sabía exactamente cual sentimiento era más fuerte. Ambos titanes embestían con fuerza el cuerpo del más bajo, eso era realmente una locura. Nadie Levi comenzó a llorar, pero no se dieron cuenta de ello. Ambos sementales terminaron dentro de Levi, y fue entonces cuando Eren se percato de que el precioso chico de cabellos azabache se encontraba con los ojos cristalinos y varias lagrimas caían por sus mejillas ¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer? Se dejo llevar y ahora había lastimado al chico que amaba.

\- Eren, ¿Qué sabes tú de Levi?

\- Yo… – quedo callado, simplemente estaba impactado por lo que acababa de suceder, además Levi no dejaba de llorar y temblaba mientras se abrazaba las rodillas y escondía su hermoso rostro entre ellas.

\- Sabes, ese chico fue víctima de violación cuando era niño – dijo de lo más calmado, espera ¿Qué? Eren realmente no sabía nada de eso, bueno realmente no sabía mucho de Levi – a sus 10 años era un chico muy bello, bueno, aun sigue siendo hermoso – intento acariciar el rostro del chico recibiendo un manotazo como respuesta – cuando lo encontraron estaba golpeado y desangrándose, fue algo horrible, no salió en las noticias ya que sus padres son ricos y poderosos – hizo una pausa – ¿sabes lo que le acabamos de hacer? – sonrió – bueno, como ya termine lo que tenía que hacer aquí me retiro – sin decir nada más se salió del cuarto y desapareció.

\- Levi, yo lo siento mucho enserio – intento acercarse y abrazarlo.

\- Lárgate de aquí tú también maldito bastardo.

Eren intento acercarse pero simplemente era rechazado, tuvo que aceptar e irse. En cuanto salió del departamento le hablo a Hanji diciéndole que Levi no se encontraba bien, debía asegurarse que el pelinegro no hiciera ninguna locura, ya después vería como arreglar las cosas.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas, Eren estaba frustrado, tenía ya dos semanas y media sin poder ver al pelinegro, este no iba ni siquiera a clases, al parecer había pedido permiso en la escuela, el cual le fue otorgado. A la tercer semana Levi apareció fuera de su casa esperándolo, los días de otoño llegaban a su fin y esas frías ventiscas pronosticaban la llegada de un invierno muy helado. Ni uno de los dos dijo nada, incluso cuando el castaño quiso hablar el más bajo tapo sus labios con un dedo, indicándole que no dijera nada y que lo siguiera. Llegaron a un parque que se encontraba cerca de ahí, casi no había personas en el lugar ya que era algo tarde y con el clima un poco frio, el lugar se veía hermoso, había varias lámparas encendidas y gracias a esas luces podían apreciar las hojas cafés de los arboles que son tan característicos del otoño, varias de ellas ya se encontraban en el suelo formando pequeñas manchas de varios colores.

El castaño no levantaba la mirada, solo se dejaba llevar, aun se sentía muy mal por lo que había hecho la última vez. Tenía un poco de frio, pero lo que más tenía en ese momento era una enorme culpa. Levi lo guio hasta un lugar apartado, se podía apreciar muy poco gracias a la luz de la luna, en ese lugar no había ni siquiera una lámpara que los alumbrara. Eren se sorprendió al sentir unos brazos rodear su cintura.

\- Te amo Eren – susurro en el oído del menor, Levi no lo admitiría pero se tuvo que poner de puntitas para lograr hacer eso, acto seguido beso la boca de ese lindo chico que a pesar de todo había logrado cautivarlo. El castaño comenzó a llorar pero sin apartarse del más bajo, quedaron un buen rato abrazados bajo esa hermosa luna llena que marcaba el fin de los días de otoño y el comienzo del invierno.

\- Levi yo lo siento much… – fue interrumpido por un beso.

\- Comencemos de nuevo, olvidemos todo por favor – hizo una pausa – la luna esta hermosa, pero no se iguala con la belleza de tus ojos.

\- Ante esta hermosa luna prometo amarte y cuidarte para siempre – abrazo fuertemente al azabache y volvió a besarlo.

El invierno marco el inicio de su relación como pareja, en la cual ambos pondrían de su parte para que las cosas funcionaran y así lograr su felicidad.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Debo de dejar de ver tanto yaoi D:

Con respecto al título, la verdad no sabía cómo ponerle o qué y de pronto recordé, bueno según yo la constelación de cáncer eran 3 estrellas las cuales formaban un triangulo dahhh xD pero busque en internet y resulta que no era así u.u he vivido engañado toda mi vida. Y pues seguí leyendo la información que estaba en esa página y fue entonces cuando lo vi, resulta que en otoño se puede apreciar lo que es la constelación de Andrómeda y en la constelación de Andrómeda se encuentra la constelación del "triangulo" y como me toco la palabra trió y quise hacer un pequeño triangulo amoroso y pues así.

Por otra parte creo que me excedí por muchas palabras, pero la verdad me toco un tema difícil en lo que respecta para mí y que me causo conflicto, para empezar no me gustan los triángulos amorosos, se me hacen como que algo muy feo y por otra parte, si solo me dedicaba a hacer un trió sexual pues sería puro lemon, y como se pudieron dar cuenta no me sale bien el lemon y además serian puros diálogos como "ahhh, más duro, te gusta" y así como que no e.e

La parte del trió sexual y un Erwin enseñándole a Eren donde es que Levi es sensible se me ocurrió de un dou que vi de ellos en youtube :v el cual busque recientemente y me di cuenta de que fue eliminado u.u

No quise profundizar mucho sobre el pasado de Levi o que paso en el tiempo que no se vieron, porque entonces sería mucho más largo D:

Y pues ya es todo, gracias quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia :)


End file.
